disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
My Mommy the Moth Fairy
'''My Mommy the Moth Fairy '''is the 25th episode of Season 28. Summary Gekko, Elena, and Mateo try to help Luna Girl with her ancient moth fairy mother, Orizaba, on her birthday, but things don't go as smoothly as they planned. That is, until, when Luna Girl and her moths are trapped in a spider queen's web, Orizaba seems to have more of a motherly side than a wicked side when she has to help Gekko and Elena save her daughter. Plot The episode begins at a house with an observatory lab where inside, Luna Girl (in her daytime self) was still sleeping in her bed and her moths were also sleeping soundly in their moth beds. Just then, a loud sound woke them up as Luna's father, Mr. Edgar Moonbeam, and his descent sister and Luna’s aunt whom she thought was her real mother, Ms. Lumina Moonbeam, came in to say happy birthday to their daughter. Getting up from her bed, Luna blinked groggily and rubbed her eyes as she asked her parents after yawning if it was too early to celebrate her birthday at this time since it was 3am in the morning. Lumina apologizes to her daughter (niece) that she and Edgar are sorry and that they just wanted Luna Girl's birthday to be a very special day for her, even though it did annoy her when they came into her room at midnight. After blowing a candle out of the candle on a cupcake and receiving some birthday presents from her parents, Luna thanks them ans says goodnight to them even though it was gonna be morning soon. But although she's happy to have her birthday celebrated this early, Luna was still missing something and she wished that it would come true someday, even today. That morning, Greg and his friends were making some art of their own on their free period, just when Connor noticed that Greg was working on a statue of a halfmoon howler. Amaya notices too as she goes over to Greg’s work table and asks him what he was working on. Blushing, Greg says that he’s just working on art just when Connor snatches the halfmoon howler statue and reads a silver plaque that says “Happy Birthday, Luna Girl. I’m howling at the moon for you.”. Cringing, Greg snatched the statue away from Connor and he scolds at him and Amaya that it’s special that he’s making as his friends began to guess who he was making the statue for. Finally, with a heavy sigh, Greg whispers to Connor and Amaya that the statue is for Luna Girl because it’s her birthday today, and he’s invited her to a birthday picnic in Avalor tonight. Amaya says that it’s very nice and Connor compliments on Greg’s hard work on making the statue and planning a picnic for Luna Girl. Feeling appreciated by his friends compliments after calming down, Greg thanks them and that he’s been planning on making everything perfect for their enemy’s birthday yesterday by calling her to go on a picnic in Avalor tonight before her bedtime, picking some nice flowers, buying sweets from the KiraPati, and now he’s putting the finishing touches on the statue. Connor and Amaya wished Greg good luck tonight with Luna Girl as they went back to their table to resume their own work. After they left, Greg smiled to his work well done. Luna Girl was gonna love her gift and her birthday night with him, and he hoped that she’ll remember this tonight. Later that night in Avalor, Gekko tells Luna Girl to close her eyes as she did so and pulling out his gift from behind his back, Gekko holds the halfmoon howler statue in front of her as she opened them when he told her to. With surprised wide eyes, Luna Girl was astounded and happy when she got her gift as she thanked and hugged Gekko who hugged her back, grinning. After they ended the hug, Gekko opens the picnic basket to reveal the KiraPati sweets, a pack of fruit juice boxes, and panini sandwiches. Luna Girl beamed with joy and she thanks Gekko again as they pulled out the sandwiches, then the juice boxes and as they inserted their straws into them, they clashed them together and sipped into the straws while looking at each other, their faces turning pink. Then after finishing their sandwiches and juice boxes, Gekko takes out the bunny shortcake, then a magic wand to use to light up some silver candles. After lighting up the last candle, Gekko sets the cake down in front of Luna Girl and says happy birthday to her as she blow out the candles before he cuts a cake slice for her. Gekko takes out a fork, cuts a piece of the cake, then holds it out to Luna Girl as he says to her to open wide and she does as he carefully brings the fork with the cake piece at the end to her mouth. As the cake piece was in her mouth, Luna Girl chewed and then swallowed it, then felt her heart be filled with happiness, but only for a second when Gekko noticed how unhappy she looked as he asked her what was wrong and if the picnic is not good enough. Looking up at him, Luna Girl says that the picnic is great and she loves her gift, but still, something was missing, and Gekko was beginning to worry as he asked her again what was missing. Sighing, Luna Girl explains that she wished she could spend some mother and daughter time with her real and actual mother, who was also a moth fairy, Orizaba. But since she is in the Spirit World and that she is in the real world, Luna Girl hasn’t been able to enjoy her birthday this much. With a nod of understanding, Gekko felt sorry for Luna Girl, but them comes up with an idea. They can ask Mateo the royal wizard to magic up a spell to summon Orizaba. Hearing that made Luna Girl dubious as she asked Gekko if that’s a good idea because she doesn’t want her mom to cause trouble like the last time she was in Avalor. She almost ruled the place with eternal night and she almost ruined Navidad when she teamed up with Lady Rancora. With a comforting smile, Gekko assures Luna Girl that it’ll be fine, and this is her birthday. He was sure Mateo will agree that he can summon Orizaba so she and Luna Girl can spend some mother and daughter time together. Unfortunately, Mateo says that he can’t when Gekko and Luna Girl asked him if he can cast a spell to summon Orizaba. Elena agrees and says that they don’t want the moth fairy to cause any trouble again like last time she was in Avalor, but Gekko insists that they need to at least bring Orizaba into their world for just one night on Luna Girl’s birthday. It would mean a lot to her if her mom was here to spend some mother and daughter time with her. Glancing at each other, Elena and Mateo were still not sure about what to do until Gekko pleaded and gave both of them a puppy-eyed stare as he says that Luna Girl would be sad on her birthday if Orizaba doesn’t show up this year before Luna Girl could say that it’s okay as Elena and Mateo began to hesitate. After a while, Mateo lets out a heavy sigh and is convinced that he’ll try to release Orizaba, but the spell he will cast might be a bit complicated, but he’ll still try. Smiling in relief, Gekko thanks Mateo as he and Luna Girl followed the wizard and the princess to the sun stone. When they four arrived at the sun stone, Mateo readied his tamborita, said the magic words, and then taps on it as the summoning spell did it’s job. Then suddenly, purple fog appeared and as it cleared away, the moth fairy Orizaba appeared in front of the four friends! Orizaba looked around in confusion, but when she saw Luna Girl, she flew towards her to give her a smile and say to her that she is very happy to see her again, which embarrasses Luna Girl as she told Orizaba to knock it off. Letting go of her daughter’s face, Orizaba turns to Gekko and flies to him as she asked Luna Girl if he is her boyfriend, making both Luna Girl and Gekko blush. Annoyed by her mother’s question, Luna Girl tells Orizaba that Gekko is just a friend. Then, Orizaba turned to see Elena and Mateo only she wasn’t happy to see them, and she asked Mateo why he summoned her as Gekko explains to her that today is Luna Girl’s birthday and Luna Girl wanted to spend some time with her this year. Trivia * We see Luna Girl’s daytime self for the first time. * The scene of Gekko and Luna Girl’s picnic is similar to Chase and Kaylee’s picnic from “Love At First Fight” from Power Rangers Dino Supercharge, although there are differences from the episode’s scenes. Transcript Category:Season 28 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Luna Girl Category:Episodes focusing on Greg/Gekko Category:Episodes focusing on Elena Category:Episodes focusing on Orizaba Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Magic Category:Friendship Category:Family Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes with a character's birthday Category:Episodes with villains' henchmen Category:Episodes focusing on the Moths Category:Power Rangers Dino Supercharge Category:Power Rangers Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime